


I knew it when you looked my way

by aPieceOfLettuce



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, First Meetings, Getting Together, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPieceOfLettuce/pseuds/aPieceOfLettuce
Summary: Lance's car breaks down and while he saves up money for a mechanic he needs to use the bus.Can you blame him if he isn't expecting anything good to come out of this?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	I knew it when you looked my way

Lance's car breaks down one time while he's driving to university and he has to have it fixed, but he hasn't got enough money to pay the mechanic.

He decides he has to collect some money and while he does that he uses the bus. There, everyday, he sees this guy who he's never seen before, who's always sitting with his earphones in.

He always gets off at Lance's stop which catches his attention after a while but he never says anything to him, he doesn't think too much of their presence, honestly.

The guy never interacts with anyone. He seems to keep to himself, not paying attention to the people that surround him.

He's pretty attractive and Lance tries to work up his courage to at least say something to him, but he never seems to be able to.

One day, when Lance feels particularly happy and when the world seems brighter, he finally feels brave enough to say something.

When their stop nears Lance braces himself for the interaction he's about to initiate. The wait for the doors to open feels like years. Before he knows it, though, he's stepping out of the bus and landing on the ground. He quickly turns around and finds himself staring into the stranger's eyes.

Time stops for a moment (or Lance's brain short-circuits) and then he's lifting his hand up in a wave with a crooked smile. The guy seems to stop for a second, but then he turns and stalks off to his destination, his back turned to Lance.

Lance doesn't know if the feeling of rejection that settles deep in his gut is appropriate or not.

-

He won't let it get to him.

-

Nope.

-

No.

-

Not doing that.

-

No.

-

Well...

-

Shit.

-

After agonizing over the interaction for hours, the number of which Lance would prefer not to be disclosed, he comes to a simple conclusion - he's overreacting. The dude probably had a meeting to get to, or a dog to sell, or a fire to put out. Who knows.

He decides he's totally chill. Perfectly fine. His brain is a no-stress zone.

Right.

\- 

The next day when he gets on the bus he tries not so subtly to catch the guy's gaze, but to no avail. Lance is seriously trying to not let this get to him but it's genuinely starting to seem like a personal thing, and his spirits are getting crushed.

He swears just a second ago the guy caught his gaze and quickly looked away! There is definitely something going on.

He doesn't even know why it hurts so bad? It's not like he's even exchanged a conversation with the guy, yet here he is, brooding over a simple rejection.

Man, he really needs to get a grip.

He steps out with his snapback pushed over his eyes and his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

-

Next is Saturday. No bus. Just calmness, Netflix and snacks.

-

On Sunday he feels like a trainwreck, so he goes to a party to get shitfaced.

Problem solved.

\- 

On Monday Lance wakes up an hour earlier than he should've because he turned on the wrong alarm. He feels like garbage, with a headache that feels like it's splitting his brain in half.

He hates life just a little bit more that day.

He decides that he doesn't like loitering around in his apartment so he goes for a walk to his college.

The weather's nice and it helps clear his head a bit.

When his usual bus passes by him he does not look for a pair of striking eyes through the windows. He does not.

-

He ends up enjoying walking early in the mornings so he starts waking up earlier than he used to just to enjoy the fresh air.

-

It isn't because he's avoiding someone.

No.

Totally not.

-

One night Lance admits to himself that maybe, just maybe, he's not taking the bus on purpose.

He's an idiot.

-

He catches the bus the next day but mystery guy isn't there.

Lance tries to pretend that he's not disappointed.

-

Later that week while he's in the bus that's starting to become Lance's least favourite place in the world, when he looks out of the window in misery, he thinks he sees a flash of dark hair on the sidewalk.

He's starting to lose his mind if he's gotten to the point of hallucinations, he thinks.

-

The next day he gets up in time to catch the bus but he gets held up and misses it by a tick.

He shakes his head at himself, not believing that he spent weeks walking to school because of a stupid interaction. He's been acting like a kid, and even if no one knows about it, he still feels dumb.

He starts walking in the direction of his college, already aware that he's gonna be late, when someone knocks into him.

Something along the lines of 'oof' falls from his lips, he rights himself and looks towards his right and then.

He stops in his tracks, because. Oh.

It's him.

It's mystery guy.

And he's staring right back at him.

His eyes are widened as though he's seen a ghost. Lance worries that he's got a dopey open-mouthed expression on his face, but he can't seem to break himself out of it. They both stand there frozen, when suddenly, out of the corner of his eye Lance notices the stranger's mouth move.

"Sorry, for- uh, for bumping into you," he says, his eyes darting right for a second before returning back to Lance's.

Lance tries not to freak out internally, but he's having a hard time because these dude's eyes, man. Damn.

"No worries," Lance hears himself say, though he has to admit he doesn't remember thinking it.

He's impatiently waiting for the moment when the guy smiles politely, then turns and leaves on his merry way, just so he can have a freak out in peace, but the guy hasn't moved even an inch from his spot in front of him and Lance is seriously starting to lose his mind.

Then, the guy goes, "You're from Altea, right?" while brushing a piece of black hair behind his ear, which definitely doesn't cause Lance's heartbeat to transcend the capabilities of a human heart, but that's completely off-topic.

"Yeah." he answers and then realises what the dude just said, and.. Does this guy know who he is? "Have we met?" he asks, while looking the guy up and down, as though he hasn't done that millions of times before, but, hey, he's only human.

"Oh, I don't think so. I go there, too, I've seen you around, is all." he says and Lance can't fucking believe he's having this conversation right now. "I'm, uh, I'm Keith."

Lance's brain is still reeling from the newfound information, so by the time he's realised that, that, Keith, is initiating conversation and the little things that this could mean, his mouth is miles ahead of him. 

"I'm Lance." 

Lance is sure that his mind starts rebooting the moment that Keith's lips curve into a soft smile, because it causes him to hallucinate a blush forming on his cheeks at the same time and that can only be a figment of his colourful imagination.

Then, suddenly, the chance that is being presented to him slaps him, with a thundering force. He tries to put the cogs melted in his brain in an order that might help him think of another goddamn sentence to say, but he's honestly still struggling. It feels like they've been standing there for years, just looking at each other and breathing in each other's directions, (which Lance will at a later time consider to be a good sign, since Keith hadn't left for some reason) when he finally says:

"You heading there?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." And then he gets ready to say what he's trying to build up to when-

"Walk with me?" 

Lance is stunned, staring into Keith's amused eyes with an undeniable blush sneaking its way up his neck. He thinks he responds with a nod, cause next thing he knows, he's walking. Next to Keith. As in Keith. Bus guy.

His shock stays with him for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> ayoo
> 
> this is my first ever fic and im terrified to post it but also really excited!
> 
> i hope you enjoy!
> 
> title from maggie rogers - say it
> 
> comments are appreciated🌟!!


End file.
